Letter
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Pertengkaran seperti biasa. Bagai kucing dan anjing ketika bertemu. Walau begitu, ada yang aneh ketika tiba-tiba Sougo mengajukan sesuatu kepada Kagura. Tiga hari kemudian, Kagura juga menerima surat dari seseorang. / "Saat surat ini telah sampai, mungkin aku telah..."/


"Kondo-san, aku berangkat patroli terlebih dahulu."

"Oh, ya. Baiklah... Eh, tunggu. Bukankah kau—"

"—libur—_Are_?"

Terlambat.

Remaja bersurai coklat pasir tersebut telah menghilang bersama tiupan angin lembut yang menyapu seorang pria seperti 11:12 dengan gorila.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, ya? Tak biasanya di hari liburnya malah berpatroli."

* * *

**_#BiweeklyPrompt5 © Asha D_**

**_Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi-sensei_**

**"_Letter" by Satsuki Kobayakawa_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Genre : Humor, Hurt/Comfort_**

_**Summary : Pertengkaran seperti biasa. Bagai kucing dan anjing ketika bertemu. Walau begitu, ada yang aneh ketika tiba-tiba Sougo mengajukan sesuatu kepada Kagura. Tiga hari kemudian, Kagura juga menerima surat dari seseorang. / "Saat surat ini telah sampai, mungkin aku telah..."/**_

* * *

"China _musume_, geserlah pantatmu itu. Aku juga ingin duduk di sini." Pinta(baca: perintah) remaja Kapten Divisi 1 tersebut yang langsung menaruh pantatnya sembarangan di kaki gadis yang sedang selonjoran di kursi taman—yang dia panggil China tadi.

Tentu saja si gadis bercepol dua itu marah dan langsung melempar rivalnya tersebut ke sembarang arah juga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SADIS BEGO?! Aku yang telah duduk duluan di sini dan KENAPA KAU MALAH MENDUDUKI KAKIKU-ARU?!" Bentaknya yang tidak terlihat manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Benarkah? Kukira itu hanya semacam furniture terbaru yang menghiasi kursinya." Katanya datar yang sukses membentuk urat-urat kecil namun terlihat jelas di wajah pelaku pelemparan dirinya.

"_TEMEE! _Kau membuatku kesal, _kusogaki!_ Bersiaplah untuk mati!" Teriaknya yang langsung menyerbu.

Tentunya lelaki berwajah _shota _tersebut tak akan tinggal diam.

_Dia sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini._

.

.

.

Sudah 4 jam berlalu sejak pertengkaran sepele yang berakhir dengan setengah hancurnya taman di kota Edo itu.

Matahari sudah mulai menyinarkan senjanya, menerangi kedua sejoli(?) yang selalu bertengkar tiap bertemu—sedang kelelahan dan berbaring di rerumputan kecoklatan karena musim disana.

Nafas yang sudah terengah-engah, dan baju yang sama-sama basah oleh keringat. Tentunya sudah tidak berbentuk bagus lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Tch. Tak kusangka kita seri lagi, heh. Boleh juga kau, China."

"_Konoyaru_, apa maksud perkataanmu-aru? Aku tak terima. Aku tak terima!"

Gadis berpakaian _cheongsam _itu terus merengek, dan entah apa saja sumpah serapah yang telah ia ucapkan karena tak terima dengan hasilnya.

"_Sou_? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding ulang lagi, Kagura?"

Mata _sapphire_-nya langsung menoleh kearah rivalnya yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

Segera dia mengorek kedua lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya—memastikan bahwa pendengarannya mungkin memang kotor karena sudah 3 hari tak ia bersihkan.

"Apa? Coba ulang lagi-aru." Pinta Kagura yang tak yakin dengan telinganya sekarang.

"Kubilang, kau tampak bodoh dengan sikapmu yang sok membersihkan telinga sebagai pengganti _cottonbud_." Ulangnya yang langsung terhadiahi pukulan siku di wajahnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU-ARU?!" Oh, sepertinya memang pendengarannya hanya tajam ketika ada yang mengejeknya.

Okita Sougo—hanya sedikit membenahi mukanya yang telah penyok dari 'hadiah' Kagura.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang bodoh." Katanya lagi namun bisa menahan kepalan tangan Kagura yang gesit.

"OI! Katakan yang benar, dong!" Kagura yang temperamental memang sulit dikendalikan namun dapat seimbang dengan lelaki berjulukan "_Ojou no Sadist_"—lalu tetap dengan wajah datarnya menatap lekat wajah Kagura yang dekat dengannya.

"Temui aku di taman ini. Tiga hari lagi, jam sembilan pagi. Hanya kau dan aku." Ujar Sougo singkat, lalu melepaskan kepalan tangan Kagura. Ia pun langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Kagura yang mendadak terpaku.

'_..hanya perasaanku, kan?' _Kagura membatin, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya yang dicengkram Sougo tadi, ke pipinya.

"..sadis?"

Lagi, dia kehilangan sosok punggung rivalnya.

* * *

_**["Berita terkini,"]**_

_**["Waspadalah! Rumah Sakit Oedo, telah dikabarkan bahwa sudah seminggu ini banyaknya orang meninggal dunia dikarenakan suatu penyakit gawat yang sangat sulit terindikasi."]**_

_**["Bila kau mempunyai seorang teman, sahabat, bahkan keluargamu, sangat diharuskan untuk segera pergi ke dokter bila mereka merasakan gejala seperti; kulit yang terasa perlahan mendingin, memucat, maupun gejala-gejala seperti anemia."]**_

"Kagura-chan?"

Kagura tersentak dengan _sukonbu _yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di mulutnya. Tanpa dikunyah, bahkan diemut saja tidak. Dia yang tadinya menatap seperti mayat hidup, sekarang pandangannya beralih sang pemilik suara—walau masih sama.

"Ah.. Shinpachi. Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang _sukonbu_-nya masih terjulur di bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat aneh, Kagura-chan. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya lelaki berkacamata culun—yang sudah dianggap 'kakak' oleh Kagura ini dengan khawatir.

"Siapa yang seculun itu?!" Pekik Shinpachi entah kenapa bisa mendengar sang narator yang membacakan tentang dirinya yang culun dan membuat sisi _tsukkomi_ alaminya muncul.

"Sudahlah, Shinpachi-kun. Dari dulu kau memang culun kok, jadi terimalah." Timpal sang pendiri Yorozuya—tak lain si pemilik rambut uban keriting alami—dan sedang mengupil seperti biasa.

"Bahkan Gin-san juga—! Argh, _moii desu_! Kagura-chan, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Shinpachi lalu lagi-lagi melihat Kagura yang tertangkap basah karena sedang melamun.

Kagura hanya terdiam, lalu melirik sejenak kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan 10 menit lagi—pukul 9 pagi.

"Hua! Aku ada janji dengan sadis! Gin-chan, Shinpachi, aku pergi dulu-aru!" Pamitnya yang mendadak semangat lalu meninggalkan para pria yang tak sempat terkejut tersebut.

Setelah dirasa Kagura sudah keluar dari rumah kontrakkan kecilnya, Shinpachi mulai membuka suara.

"Gin-san.. Sudah waktunya, kah?"

Gintoki hanya memejamkan mata sambil menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di kursi bosnya.

"Ah.. Kau benar. Sudah waktunya. Souichiro-kun juga sudah memberikan suratnya padaku."

"_Ano_, Gin-san. Namanya Sougo-san." Ralat Shinpachi.

"Yah, tak disangka Takashi Kaga-kun bahkan lebih tahu Kagura-chan dariku.."

"Sougo-san _desu yo_, Gin-san."

"Yah, pokoknya kita tunggu saja reaksi Kagura-chan nanti, ketika melihat surat dari Soto-kun ini. Semoga dia tak merusak kontrakkan disini."

"Gin-san, SOUGO-SAN _DESU YO_."

Kasihan Shinpachi. Ralatannya selalu salah ditelinga bos Yorozuya itu.

"Oi, mana ada orang mati hanya karena terkena anemia." Komentar Gin selanjutnya yang tumben-tumbennya mau menonton berita tadi—walau terlambat.

* * *

Ia telah sampai.

Dengan tampilannya yang seperti biasa, namun dengan _cheongsam _yang sedikit berbeda karena bermodel terusan.

Kali ini, dia tak membawa hewan peliharaan kesayangannya.

Dihadapannya, telah datang seorang rival bebuyutannya yang sepertinya sedang libur—karena terlihat dengan _yukata_ berwarna abu-abu bercelana merah marun dan _bokutou_ di pinggangnya, bukan seragam hitam Shinsengumi biasanya.

Dan juga kulit yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Ayo kita segera akhiri urusan kita, sadis. Bersiaplah untuk menangis terharu karena kemenanganku-aru." Ucap Kagura yang langsung menunjuk lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya dengan payung ungunya.

"Tenang saja, China. Justru kau yang akan begitu." Datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini dengan senyuman sarkastik. Perlahan ia mendekat, lalu dengan kuat menggenggam lengan Kagura yang terlihat lebih mungil darinya.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang, ikut denganku."

Tiga kata yang singkat dan kekuatan kuat ala pria—walau Kagura sendiri lebih kuat secara fisik darinya—namun karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan, Sougo dapat menariknya secara paksa.

Sebenarnya, sebagai seseorang dari klan Yato, membanting bahkan melempar tubuh seorang Okita Sougo itu seperti ia melempar sebuah batu kecil.

Entah kenapa, kali ini ia penasaran akan ke mana dia dibawa.

* * *

"_Amusement Park_?" Ulang Kagura saat setelah ditarik—secara paksa—oleh Sougo dan berakhir di tempat yang diyakini adalah taman bermain terbaik di kota Edo.

"Berbahagialah, China _musume_. Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini disini." Kata Sougo yang sontak membuat wajah Kagura menjadi _poker face_(?).

"..eh?" Kagura masih tak mempercayai apa yang—lagi-lagi—Sougo katakan padanya.

Sougo hanya menghela nafas, sudah menduga pasti itu reaksi dari rivalnya.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya ayo kita bersenang-senang hari ini, China." Katanya lagi lalu langsung menarik tangan mungil Kagura.

'_.._nande_?' _Lagi, telapak tangan Kagura kembali merasakannya.

Sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu.

Kagura merasakan aneh dengan perasaannya sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Begitu pula sang narator ini yang membacakan naskah dari tulisan sang pengarang. Dan entah darimana, sang narator telah dilempar es krim milik Sougo oleh Kagura.

"Narator _teme_! Kenapa selalu seperti itu, sih!? Mengecewakan para pembaca, saja!" Bentak Kagura yang entah memarahi ke arah narator yang ada entah dimana.

"China _musume_, itu es krim terakhirku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab lho, nanti." Gumam Sougo lalu memakan sepotong es krim di tangan kanan Kagura. Setelahnya Kagura langsung melemparnya (lagi) namun ke arah Sougo.

Untungnya Sougo dapat menangkapnya lalu menghabiskan es krim Kagura.

"Hmph. Aku ingin _sukonbu-aru_." Gumam Kagura dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

"Kubilang berapa kali sih, kalau toko manapun sedang kehabisan." Sela Sougo datar.

Walau pada akhirnya Kagura kembali terdiam dengan kepala yang agak tertunduk di bawah tudungan payungnya.

Melihat dengan iris _sapphire _yang sayu dari sudut matanya.

Dan matanya mendadak membola karena mendengar suara terbatuk dari rivalnya.

"Sadis..?" Panggil Kagura yang melihat wajah Sougo semakin pucat.

"Hah? Apa yang kau lihat, China _musume_?" Tanya Sougo kasar yang mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

_**Dengan bercak merah membekas disana.**_

"S-sadis!? K-kau kena—"

"Tak jauh dari sini sudah sampai ke Yorozuya. Aku juga akan pulang ke Shinsengumi." Potong Sougo seketika berbalik arah.

Lagi, Kagura membatu.

Ingin sekali. _Ingin sekali _dia menghajar lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kapten divisi satu itu.

Namun entah kenapa kali ini dia hanya bisa mengepal erat kepalan tangannya.

Tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan rival seumur hidupnya itu, namun hatinya tak kuasa.

Dan hanya bisa ia lampiaskan lewat kedua iris _sapphire_-nya.

* * *

_**Sreek!**_

* * *

"_Tadaima_..." Salam Kagura setelah masuk ke kontrakkan kecil berjudul Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan? Shinpachi? Sadaharu?" Panggilnya yang merasa aneh karena ia tak merasakan satupun tanda-tanda adanya manusia maupun anjing kesayangannya di dalam kontrakkan kecil itu.

Mulai dari dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, bahkan toilet.

Dan hanya secarik kertas dan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna biru di meja ruang makan yang ia temukan.

Kagura mengambil secarik kertas terlebih dahulu yang ia yakini sebuah memo.

_**Kagura-chan, aku dan Gin-san ada keperluan. Maaf tak bisa memberitahumu sebelumnya, telepon selularmu tak bisa kuhubungi. Oh ya, ada surat untukmu yang sudah lama datang kepada kami. Hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat, kurasa.**_

_**Shinpachi Shimura**_

Dengan cepat pun Kagura membuka surat berwarna biru tersebut.

_**Nah, halo, halo. Jangan kira aku akan menulis surat sesuai dengan etiket atau apalah itu dalam tulis menulis. Lagian, siapa juga yang peduli, toh surat ini memang hanya untukmu.**_

_**Oh, ya.**_

_**Apa kau sudah membacanya, China **_**musume**_**? Yah, kukira siapapun pasti penasaran dengan kita yang selalu berantem dan entah kenapa aku menikmatinya. Terlebih lagi, kau bukan gadis biasa. Gadis ganas dengan kekuatan monster yang selalu setiap saat ketika bertemu, 90% pasti aku terlempar olehmu.**_

_**Yah, saat surat ini telah sampai padamu, mungkin aku telah menyusul kakakku.**_

_**Jadi, siapa yang sekarang akhirnya menangis terharu, eh?**_

_**Okita Sougo**_

* * *

_**-Kagura POV-**_

* * *

Seharusnya aku senang dia sudah lenyap.

Seharusnya aku sudah tak perlu merasakan kesakitan karena kalah bertarungnya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku terus berlari?

Mengapa aku.. _menangis_?

"_**Kau sudah dengar, Kagura-chan? Okita-san ternyata punya kakak perempuan, lho. Namun sayang, karena penyakitnya dia tak bisa hidup terlalu lama. Aku mendengar itu dari Gin-san."**_

_Ada apa dengan air mata ini?!_

Seharusnya.. **seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya**.

"**SADIS **_**KONOYAROO—**_**!**"

_**Bahwa aku sudah lama menyukainya.**_

* * *

"..eh? Bukankah kamu gadis yang satu-satunya di Yorozuya itu—"

Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Keringatku benar-benar sangat membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Terutama wajahku yang sudah semakin jelek karena aku menangis.

"**Zakki! **Dimana sadis?!" Bentakku tanpa berbasa-basi dan langsung mencengkram leher seragam miliknya yang kebetulan di depanku—di depan markas Shinsengumi.

Tampak menyadari sesuatu, Zakki hanya terdiam dan entah kenapa dia.. seperti murung.

"Kapten Okita... dia..."

**Lama.**

Segera saja aku melempar tubuh Zakki ke sembarang arah lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam markas.

"T-tunggu—!"

Tanpa perlu mendengar ocehannya, segera saja.

Langkah terburu-buru dan sangat kacau ini, akan segera memasuki ke ruang terluas di markas Shinsengumi.

_Hanya untuk memastikannya._

* * *

_**-Normal POV-**_

* * *

Kagura telah sampai.

Di depan pintu yang hanya tinggal ia geser, maka ia dapat mengetahui kebenarannya.

Ingin sekali ia menggunakan tangannya, namun.. dia merasa getaran terlalu kuat ia rasakan di tubuhnya.

_**Tubuhnya gemetar.**_

"Tch...!"

Ia menggertakkan giginya tanpa sengaja.

Tak mau membuang waktu, ia pun akhirnya memilih jalan kasar.

* * *

_**BRAK!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kagura!"**

_**Membatu.**_

Suara serentak yang diikuti dengan terompet sangat mengejutkan gadis klan Yato ini.

Kagura langsung tak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya yang terlalu lemas untuk berdiri.

"..apa?"

Kagura masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Semuanya lengkap.

Sadaharu, Shinpachi, Gintoki, Sacchan, Tsukky, Tae, Kyubei, Nenek tua, Catherine, Madao, Kondo, Hijikata, Papinya, dan bahkan seorang Joui semacam Katsura dan Elizabeth berada di markas Shinsengumi yang seharusnya sangat tabu untuk ia injak kakinya.

Dan sesosok orang yang ia sukai.

_**Okita Sougo**_.

Tepat dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah _Cake Tart _yang cukup besar dengan lilin angka '17' menyala disana.

"Nah, sekarang.. siapa yang akan menangis terharu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kagura.**_

_**Umur 17 tahun.**_

_**Mendapatkan hadiah paling istimewa di seumur hidupnya.**_

* * *

_**-Tamat-**_

* * *

**A/N: **Halo! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic pertama saya di fandom Gintama! Ah... Gawat sekali. Saya keteledoran saat ngetik ini. Padahal eventnya diberi waktu dua mingguan, tapi karena sering lupa(?).. Saya baru membuatnya kemarin dan hari ini dengan sepenuh hati(?). *dibejek*

Saya sempat kaget terlintas ide semacam ini. Yah, entah mengena atau enggak, tapi saya sebagai orang yang nulis ini saja juga kena feelnya(?) lho. *plak* /abaikan/

Terima kasih buat Asha D, sudah memberikan tantangan supaya saya bisa membuka pikiran saya. Dan, maaf kalau saya enggak bisa banyak basa-basi, hehe.

Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa lagi!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian!

* * *

_** -Omake-**_

* * *

"Kau... kau..."

"Hmm? Ada apa, China _musume_?"

Entah dengan kekuatan apa yang masih tersisa(?), Kagura langsung mengambil kuenya lalu menaruh di lantai terdekatnya. Dan.. setelah itu dia langsung melempar tubuh Sougo.

Wajahnya juga telah basah karena banjirnya dari luapan perasaan yang telah bertubi-tubi mengenainya.

"APA-APAAN DENGAN SIKAPMU YANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU, HAH!? KUKIRA KAU SUDAH MATI, _KONOYAROO—! MEMANG LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJAA!_" Teriaknya yang ternyata sangat marah walau tak cocok dengan mimik mukanya yang sangat sedih.

Sougo yang terlempar ke tembok dan sempat retak tersebut hanya bangkit dengan santai sambil membenahi _yukata_-nya yang agak berantakan.

"Ternyata bedak yang kupinjam dari Tae-san sangat berguna. Ah, karena aku sering sekali masuk ke kulkas(?) untuk mendinginkan tubuh, juga tadi sore tersedak tabasco, jadi kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatmu percaya." Katanya santai dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sesuai dengan julukkannya.

"AAARGH! Aku akan membunuhmuu, _kuso _sadis!"

"Ayo maju, China!"

Dan yah..

Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya pun, ia sendiri yang mengacaukannya dengan pertengkaran manisnya.

Ah, tidak juga.

Mereka semua terlihat menikmatinya dengan penuh bahagia dan haru.


End file.
